Futuristic Love
by KazumiShibuya93
Summary: What would you do if you lost the one you love by a cruel twist in fate? What would you do if you had the chance to regain that love back only to have the past repeat again? What will you do to protect the ones you love? SesshoxOC
1. Once Upon A Time

**KazumiShibuya39**: _Hello Everyone!~ I do hope that you guys love this new story of mine. It's been 2 years since I came upon the fanfiction scene and had written anything decent. So please, if you can, Read and Review and I am even welcome to beta-suggestions as well. Until then, Happy Reading!~_

**Disclaimer_: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi-san does.~ _**

* * *

Chapter One: Once Upon A Time

During the feudal era, it was rare for such peaceful days to come around, especially in the Western lands. When you travel towards the manor of the lord, you could a short silver-haired boy was running around trying to catch a butterfly and a woman sitting down on the ground, dressed in a beautiful kimono meant for the lady. She chuckled as she saw her son fall down onto the ground and watched pitifully as the butterfly flew away. Her son stood up and ran over to her, wrapping his small arms around her neck and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms protectively around him and rocked him.

"Are you upset little one?", she asked him. He lifted his head to look at her before pouting and nodding his head.

"Yeah, stupid ground caught my foot and made me miss it", he muttered before returning to bury his face in her neck. She stood up with him in her arms and started making her way back towards the manor until she felt an evil aura nearby. She put her son to the ground and kneeled before him, putting both of her hands on his shoulders and looking directly into his eyes.

"Kishio, I want you to hide in your room and wait until either your father or I have given you the ok, alright?", she said to him, fear showing her eyes. He nodded, knowing the situation was dangerous and ran into the manor. She stood up from the ground and turned around, only to face a man with long black hair and evil red-eyes staring back at her. She let out a loose growl from deep within her chest as her eyes narrowed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Naraku-san?", she asked coldly, clearing showing that she was displeased with his appearance. The spider hanyou chuckled and slowly made his way over to her, putting a hand on her cheek and rubbing it. She felt a shiver run down her spine and held in the sound of disgust.

"I am just checking up on you milady", he said. She grabbed his wrist and threw it down, causing his façade to break apart and he looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Now, is that a way a lady is supposed to treat her guests?", he said sarcastically. She reached for sword, which was always by her side when her mate wasn't present.

"You are not welcomed here Naraku, especially near my child and mate", she growled and pulled out her sword only to have it knocked out of her hands by a tentacle. She snarled and jumped towards it and grabbed it, turning around quickly and cutting the tentacle that was shooting straight towards her. She heard Naraku laugh as a plume of miasma erupted from the wound and started contaminating the air around it.

"It's quite sad that your mate is not here to see your demise, I would love to see how the lord will deal with it once he lost someone he truly holds dear", he said that smirking as another tentacle shot straight towards her. Before she had time to defend herself, she found herself up in the air with her mate's arms around her. She looked up to see golden eyes looked down at her in relief.

"Are you ok koishii?", her mate asked her, looking over her for wounds as he landed back on the ground a few feet away from Naraku. She smiled and nodded before both of them turned emotionless and turned towards the spider hanyou, who was smirking at the two.

"Speak of the devil, Hello Sesshomaru", Naraku said, bowing mockingly towards the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru growled low and the tips of his nails glowed green as he formed his poison whip and started attacking the spider hanyou. Naraku hissed as his tentacles were hit and he sent a horde of demons towards the taiyoukai's way and smirked, hiding in the shadows. The lady couldn't help but want to help her mate fight but she knew she'll only get in the way. Before she knew it, she was in the arms of Naraku and struggling to get out of them.

"SESSHOMARU!", she screamed. He looked her way and his eyes widened as he tried to head towards her but Naraku chuckled and shook his head.

" I'm sorry, but I must be on my way, but first", he said, and then shot a tentacle straight through the lady's back and chest, where her heart would be. Her eyes widened and slowly dulled as he pulled the tentacle out and let her body fall to the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he transformed into his demonic form and jumped towards the hanyou only to be assaulted by miasma as Naraku made his escape. As soon as the miasma cleared, all there were was ruined plants and his mate, lying in a puddle of her own blood. Sesshomaru transformed back into his human self and ran towards her, bringing her up and resting her on his lap. He looked into her eyes and his mate smiled gently towards him, weakly reaching up and rubbing his cheek. Tears threatened to spill from the western lords eyes and he yelled for help and looked down at her.

"You are going to be alright koishii, the healers are coming soon", he said. His mate shook her head and said, "Sesshomaru, you have to promise me", she took a shuddering breath, " to watch our son, and please, look for me?", she whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her forehead gently. She slowly closed her eyes and breathed in deep and let out her last breath.

As the healers arrived on the scene, all they could see is the Demon lord holding onto his mate's dead body, crying like a child. Kisho walked hesitantly towards his parents and whispered, "Okaa-san?". Sesshomaru lifted his head and whispered, "Okaa-san, is dead". Kisho's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, bursting out into his own tears as he yelled out, "OKAA-SAN!". The healers couldn't help but tear up as well because of the family's pain. After a few minutes, with Kisho only sniffling now, Sesshomaru stood up and started heading towards the gardens. One of the healers stepped towards him and offered to help carry her but he growled low, wanting to be the only one who was allowed to touch her. The healer stepped back as the lord continued walking, he barked out orders for people to start digging a grave and after a few minutes, he stood before it. He lowered her into the ground with the help of Ah-un and slowly covered her up. He stood there quietly with his head bowed and his son came up to him, taking his hand and looking down.

"Do you think we'll be able to find her Otou-san?", Kisho asked quietly. Sesshomaru looked down and nodded, knowing that now, all he will have to do is wait. '_I'll get you back koishii, once and for all, and I'll avenge your death'_.


	2. The Beginning

**KazumiShibuya39: Despite the lack of reviews for the first chapter, I updated the second chapter for the sake of those who did review. Please keep in mind that I'm still rusty from not having written fanfiction for a long time. Thank you!~^^ Don't forget to read and review as well!~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi-san does.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Beginning

A young girl of 19 laid down in her bed, off in dreamland as her alarm clock buzzed in the background. As she reached to slam her hand down and shut the thing off, she looked at the time and shot out of bed faster than a speeding bullet.

"OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!", the young girl yelled. She rushed to her closet and got a green, white, and red uniform out and started to get into it, throwing her pajamas anywhere. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her soft brown hair and put it into a messy pony-tail. She got out and ran downstairs, making sure to grab her bag and putting on her school shoes.

"Um, honey", her mother said, causing her to turn around only to see her mother holding her bento and the girl smiled, kissing her mother on the cheek and running out the door.

"I'm off Okaa-san!", she yelled back as her mother stood in the doorway and waved. Misako Kimagure was your average high-schooler even though she was famous for being late. She ran into the school and got to her classroom just as the bell rang.

"Wow Kimagure, if I didn't know any better, that is a new record for you", she heard her friend Rina tell her as she sat down in her desk. She slumped down and panted like a dog. She glared at her friend underneath sweaty bangs.

"You would pull the same stunt as me Rina", Misako replied back, only causing the older girl to laugh. Rina patted Misako's head causing the girl to scowl and walked to her seat before the teacher came in. As the teacher droned on, she quickly became bored and glanced out the window to see what was going on outside only to see a girl dressed in the same uniform as her and a long silver-haired guy running out of the school. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of the girls name…

'_What was her name? I think it was Kagome'_, her emerald eyes narrowed, '_Why is Kagome skipping school with a cosplayer?_', she thought curiously. She knew Kagome through her infamous title as the schools 'sick girl' since she is sick constantly. Misako couldn't understand how she was still alive with all of those disease, be it mentally or physically. Misako's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat,

"Is there something outside that is more interesting than this class Kimagure-san?", she heard her teacher ask her. She ducked her head in embarrassment as the class snickered at her.

"No Sir", she mumbled. The teacher just shook his head and walked back to the head of the classroom to continue the lesson. A few hours later Misako sighed as she brought out her bento and started eating it as she listened to the gossip around the classroom, one caught her interest though.

"Did you hear? Higurashi-san had to leave the school because they thought she might have the chicken pox", one of the girls, who she knew immediately as Eri, whispered to the other three girls.

"I heard that it was because her grandfather got really sick and was put in the hospital", Ayumi said. The third girl, Yuka, scoffed and said, "I saw her run out of the school with her two-timing boyfriend". Misako's eyebrows rose at that. '_I didn't know Kagome had a boyfriend_', she thought. She tuned them out and continued eating her lunch and than a few hours later, school ended. As she was walking home, she looked up at the sunset and smiled.

'_I love sunsets, they always take your worries away_', she thought smiling. She walked passed a flight of stone steps and stopped suddenly as a pulse spread through her entire being and a image was shown before her eye of a small girl with long black hair with a side pony-tail, wearing a orange checkered kimono. Misako shook her head and shivered, getting the image out of her head as she continued her walk, not aware of a teenage boy with short black hair watching her.

The boy sighed as he watched Misako walk away. He wished he can just run up to her and hug her but he knows he can't until the right time comes. He turned around and headed towards his blue Firebird and headed back towards the mansion, knowing his father was waiting on a report about the girl. '_Soon mama, soon, we'll be a family again_', he thought.


	3. Dreaming

**KazumiShibuya39: There is a sense to my madness, don't worry. The story will finally be building up and you'll see what happens to our lovely heroine.~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi-san does. **_

Chapter Three: Dreaming

"Okaa-san!, I'm home!", Misako yelled out as soon as she entered the house. Her mother walked into the entry way with a dish in one hand and a rag in the other, drying it.

"Welcome home honey! How was school?", her mother asked her. Misako shrugged and pulled on her house slippers and stood up.

"You know, same old thing, different day", she replied back. Her mother nodded and walked back into the kitchen before popping her head out and saying, "Oh, we are having your favorite meal tonight". Misako's eyes widened and she did a happy dance while saying, "Takoyaki" over and over again. Her mother just shook her head and popped her head back into the kitchen. Misako walked upstairs to her room and deposited her bag onto the floor and flopped onto the bed and immediately snuggled her favorite pillow. '_I wonder'_, she thought as she turned on her back and faced the ceiling, '_what was that vision about_? _It's the first time I've had that happen'_. She sighed and closed her eyes for a tiny nap, drifting off into dreamland.

-Dream Sequence Begins-

**"My lady!", a neko-youkai servant exclaimed as she ran into the library seeing a woman with long light brown hair tied into a braid sitting in one of the chair engrossed in a book. Said lady lifted her head and Misako gasped in shock as emerald eyes focused on the servant.**

**"Yes Magia?", the woman said in a soft voice, "is something wrong?". The neko-youkai sighed and smiled a little bit.**

**"I was just worried again since you have disappeared again, especially since Sesshomaru-sama cannot sense your presence anywhere", Magia said. One thought flitted through Misako's mind,** '_Who the heck is Sesshomaru?_'.

**"Sesshomaru was my mate, at least, before I died", an older woman's voice came from behind her. Misako quickly turned around to see the same woman standing before her like in the vision except those emerald eyes were now focused on her. The woman's eyes filled with amusement as she stood beside Misako and glanced onto the scene.**

**"It's interesting living these memories again", the woman mused. Misako shook her head to get rid of the shock and asked the woman, "Who are you?". The woman smiled and bowed, "My name is..".**

-Dream Sequence Ends-

Before she had a chance to hear it, Misako was immediately woken up into the real world by her little brother Hoya. The young boy had short brown hair but had brown eyes from their father's side of the family, being only 8, he knows a lot for his age.

"Hey sleepy-head, mom says Dinner is ready", he said, smirking at her. She scowled and shot out of bed and tackled the boy onto the floor, tickling him. Hoya screamed and laughed at the same time before her father came up and stood in the doorway.

"Alright you two, that's enough", he said, a wee bit of amusement in his eyes, "It's time for dinner so come down". Misako and Hoya nodded and got off the floor before glaring playfully at one another and headed downstairs, not aware of a huge bumble-bee looking thing was flying outside of the window.

As soon as the trio left the room, the bee-thing took off and flew through the forest to an manor that had the feeling of darkness radiating off of it. The bug flew inside and headed towards the study where a man with long black hair and red eyes was sitting down, glancing into a small mirror that a long white haired girl was holding. The man listened to the bug's buzzing before waving it away. An evil smirk graced the man's features as he looked upon the image of a happy family sitting down at the dinner table. '_Soon my pet, you'll end up the same way __**SHE**__ did'_, he thought and chuckled.


End file.
